Titles in a Box
by Primsong
Summary: A collection in which all of the titles from each Doctor's era are gathered, stuffed or wrangled into drabbles. Really. Features first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth and tenth Doctors so far.
1. Marinus

_A/N:_

_Like Three, One had so many titles packed with proper names it was almost unintelligible within one drabble, so his list of titles has been split in two with various results. The leftover word for each set became its title._

-

**I. Marinus**

Ian was on edge; ever since the destruction of the Daleks, after that Dalek invasion, it'd been one long space crusade, from the Roman reign to the Aztec terrors. And planet after planet!

The Doctor was, like Earth's Marco Polo, an eccentric explorer. While Ian would never see a museum the same again, he was still seriously considering stealing the TARDIS keys, or sabotaging its sensorite knobs or whatever those were.

It was an unearthly, giant technological web; no child's play, but he and Barbara were in need of a rest, or maybe a rescue.

**II. Bartholomew**

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" chortled the Doctor as he hurdled the tenth savage gunfighter. They gave chase, but this time he was on a mission. The plug was pulled; soon their master plan was in ruins.

"Meddler!" cried the tin gunfighters in unison.

All the war machines the Daleks had created were based on celestial myths - no playthings, their creators were evil toymakers bent on massacre. Indeed, terrible toys overflowed the shop - a veritable Ark of false creatures smuggled into the galaxy from some unknown planet.

The Doctor laughed, watching as smoke and sparks began spouting from the eves.

-


	2. Snowman

_A/N:_

_This was originally written for dw100's prompt "second doctor titles" with Jamie and Two. And like a snowball rolling down a hill, in truth I couldn't choose which Second Doctor title to use for inspiration... so I used them all. The only word I couldn't shoehorn in was 'snowman' (though I did get 'abominable')…hence the title. This was the one that began all the others._

-

**Snowman**

They fled from the moonbase - Again, the power of the Daleks, the evil of the Daleks! Worse than Krotons, these metal enemies, faceless ones - forever spreading seeds of death, spinning a web of fear. They were dominators, enemies of the world! And now this invasion! Wheeling in space and time, a fury from the depth of space, pirates playing war games; no honor, no captives.

"Worse than the tomb of the Cybermen," the highlander muttered. "They've got Ice Warriors with 'em!"

"Abominable! With that Macra terror device they'll rob our minds, even underwater they'll be a menace."

-


	3. Peladon

_A/N:_

_Three had a sufficient number of titles in his era that his 'singular' drabble was just too stiff and full of proper names, so instead I've split them equally between two, one more serious, one lighter. The leftover words have become the titles._

-

**I. Peladon**

"I swear on the plastic of the Autons, the Doctor spearheaded that inferno in the caves," the Master accused. "I will take you to space!"

"Of course he'll also curse you," the Doctor replied scathingly. "The Daleks would find you within a day, or Axos catch you in its claws. Mind you, he's not above turning a profit from your weakness."

"The terror of such devils and daemons does not affect us. We can confound this evil," the Silurian's ambassador rasped, his head bobbing. "Our colony found death in the sea; we choose the safety of space."

**II. Doctors**

"This time it's a carnival?" Jo considered the display. "That monster looks like the Peladon one, and is that a mutant Dalek or a soda machine?"

"Don't be silly, Jo. Daleks would meet death before they became soda machines. And that monster's a dog."

"From what planet? It's got eight legs, like spiders!"

"Come to think of it, maybe those _are _Daleks." He pulled her behind a row of stuffed green dinosaurs. "A subtle invasion. Give them space."

"Can we warn the frontier in time? We aren't warriors!"

"We need three witnesses or it's death. Let's free that dog."

-


	4. Mandragora

_A/N:_

_Four had so many titles from his long tenure, a single drabble wasn't even an option. I finally settled for splitting his into three equal sets in order and then 'drabbling' each set with one 'wild card' name allowed per drabble. They only sort of make sense, but hey - so did Four._

-

**I. Mandragora**

"What is this android invasion thing, this robot - a Sontaran experiment? Surely the revenge of the Cybermen would be constructed as a more deadly assassin. Even the Zygons dish out terror more effectively." He poked at the creatures' little Martian pyramids.

"You are not frightened?"

"With only one? Stick two on an ark in space, maybe they'll breed."

"One is enough for a masque! The brain of Morbius shall inhabit it!" The Dalek planted seeds of doom within his confidence.

He grimaced beneath the unaccustomed hand of fear. Ah, the genesis of evil was here, on this planet!

-

**II. Weng-Chiang**

Even the power of Kroll's tentacles couldn't have released them from the Sun-maker's robots that threatened death. The pirate king of this planet's underworld snaggled a horrible fang at them from his evil face.

"Taarrrraaaa…!" he growled, "Arrr! I want the rocks! The stones of blood!" He flipped the switch and light invaded the room.

"This operation…" the Doctor asked his now invisible enemy. "Will I be in the image of Fendahl? Fine look, that. Or more like a Ribos android, still seeming myself?" He wiggled his fingers. "Some talons might be an improvement this time."

-

**III. Meglos**

Would it be the destiny of the Daleks to defeat him? Not this time, apparently.

He lay on the grass, stunned; green, but it was no Eden. So long he'd evaded the nightmare, creatures from shady pits… boggling warriors at every gate. A real keeper he'd been, evading Nimon's horns, preserving Traken's leisure... His head hummed like a hive of bees.

Logopolis appeared, for him, the city of death; though at least there was no state of decay - in spite of seeming Armageddon factors in falling, he would come full circle.

-


	5. Mawdryn

_A/N:_

_Five had several proper place-names within his titles making him harder to do, and I finally gave in to 'listing' some of them - even though it doesn't quite make sense, I hope it still passes muster. The odd-man-out word here is 'Mawdryn' - the title._

-

**Mawdryn**

Tegan groaned, awakening from her unorthodox time-flight; her head feeling undead, like some planet of fire. A visitation of five Doctors snake-danced before her earthshocked eyes like a King's nightmare of demons, then slowly resolved to four. "Kinda like doomsday," she complained. "An arc of infinite Doctors."

"You were resurrected by the Daleks' explosion," Turlough supplied, eyes dark as black orchids. "It shocked you from terminus with it's power surge. Remember?"

"Can you remember?" the Doctor asked, holding up fingers. "Castrovalva? Frontios? The Caves of Androzani?"

"No enlightenment," she mumbled. "Who're you again? You're not warriors, you've no depth." come full circle.

-


	6. Varos

_A/N:_

_Yes, all of Six's titles are present in this little drabble - with a guest appearance by Two. As with the others, I've had one 'odd word out' as a wildcard that has become the title._

-

**Varos**

The two Doctors considered their twin dilemma. The mark of the Rani on the necks of Vervoids, a terror only an extended timelash corridor could explain.

"It must be for vengeance," the Doctor muttered, looking at himself. "Dear, oh dear. Hand me those sunglasses, won't you?"

"Then who is our ultimate foe?" wondered the other. "And I'll thank you to stop pretending I'm blinding you."

They'd repelled the attack of the Cybermen, thanks to the mind-warping revelation of the Daleks. But now this - and it wasn't the first time they'd had to cooperate on this mysterious planet.

-


	7. Fenric

_A/N:_

_I love Seven and Ace - but alas, here they may only have a drabble's worth of writing.  
All of Seven's titles are here; the leftover word in this case was 'Fenric,' which thus claimed the position of title._

-

**Fenric**

"Greatest show in the galaxy, this battlefield of survival." The Doctor lay in the grass by the delta and tipped his hat in remembrance of the Daleks; time and the Rani had both cursed him with sarcasm when rubbing elbows with death. He looked up at the sun. "Paradise!"

Ace towered over him where he lay, flattened as a fallen bannerman from some forgotten war. Her eyes burned into him like dragonfire. "And who are you, Professor," she asked cynically, "the happiness patrol?"

"No, merely contentment's silver ghost, light on the mere, my dear nemesis. Here, help me up."

-


	8. Wolf

_A/N:_

_This small, bittersweet scene has tucked into it all of the titles from Nine's era. The only exception is the word "Wolf" which as the 'odd man out' became the title for the drabble._

-

**Wolf**

The Doctor danced in the empty hall, imagining Rose in his arms as it might have been before this long, long game of time had finally brought about their parting of ways. Worse than World War Three, to him, both hearts feeling the loss.

Around him the former boom town was empty as an orphan child on father's day, the unquiet, dead silence strange after the voices of Daleks, after the end of the world as they had known it. Throughout his lives he'd always known of aliens in London, it was strange to be the only one left.

-


	9. Reunion

_A/N: Now that Ten's era has come to a close, I thought it would be fun to drabble his episodes for my "Titles in a Box" series. He had so many I've divided them into three seasons and in each case allowed for one leftover 'wild card' word which then became the drabble title. _

**I. Reunion**

Coming out from where she'd hidden, Rose flicked the switch on the steel lantern.

In spite of their threats, not Satan, love or monsters could forcibly pit him, tooth and claw, against the girl. Idiots! The Doctor smiled as in the fireplace, the lantern glowed. A feeble rise of the Cybermen indeed; the age of steel had been delayed on this new earth, this impossible planet.

He smirked at his captors. With the glowing metal in hand, now they would fear her more than an army of ghosts, there would be no bride for their runaway doomsday school after all.

**II. Of**

The phone bleeped harshly with the sound of drums. Donna flipped it open. "What? 42 of the Daleks in Manhatten, causing gridlock?"

The Doctor grimaced as the last of the Time Lord's patience was tried. "Look, I know it may be human nature, but the evolution of the Daleks _isn't_ some kind of Lazarus experiment with life. It's more like Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare? Is that code?"

"No, it's a bloody family tragedy. Blink and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern and Smith and Jones are all dead. The end. There's no utopia, not this time. We'll crash the voyage of those damned pepperpots!"

**III. Daughter**

"Forests of the…of the what?"

"Dead. Which is better than a whole planet of the dead."

"But the unicorn, and the wasp –"

"A Sontaran stratagem of Mars, mere partners in crime to poison the sky of this stolen earth." They stumbled through the dark; where was the journey's end? The Doctor's voice hissed, "Silence! In the library," he pointed. "Turn left at the next…"

"Doctor, the waters in the forest are burning!"

He shook his head. After all, she'd oo'd and ahh'd at the midnight fires of Pompeii, she'd probably ooo at the end of the planet this time.


End file.
